riftsdeathsheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Wolverine
Background Members of the mustelid family include badgers, otters, weasels, and wolverines. All of these animals have a certain attractiveness for military planners; the wolverine's cold resistance made it perfect for development and deployment to Michigan and Minnesota, while the Coalition Navy expressed an interest in the otter as a potential assistant to naval infantry. However, the project was back-burnered until it received the enthusiastic support of Minister of Information Joseph Prosek II; exactly why he supports this particular program is unknown, but appears to be part of a devil's bargain made over the fate of the Lone Star complex. All of them are commonly lumped together as mutant wolverines, which were the pilot breed for the program. Special Abilities Sense Psychic and Magical Energy Same as the Dog Boy ability of the same name, but not as extensively developed. Base Skill: 30%+5% per level; halve these values when dealing with multiple psychic "scents" Range: Sensitivity to a fellow psychic not currently using his powers is 20ft+5ft/level. Multiply these values by 10 when powers are actively being used. Roll every 400 feet to confirm the character remains on the scent when tracking. ISP: None. Automatic. Recognize Psychic Scent Same as the Dog Boy ability of the same name, but not as extensively developed. Base Skill: 10% +2% per level; halve these values when trying to identify a specific scent among a group of them. 8%+2% per level to identify a specific individual; add 10% if the character has a sample scent to work from or personal knowledge of the subject. Range: 40 ft+5 ft/level Duration: Automatic and constant. ISP: None. Automatic. Sense Supernatural Beings Same as the Dog Boy ability of the same name, but not as extensively developed. Base Skill: 50%+2% per level to identify a specific race or type of paranormal creature, such as vampire, god, alien intelligence, or dragon. 20%+5% per level to track a character using this scent; double this value if the target is actively using their powers. Range: 50 feet per level of experience. Multiply these values by 10 when powers are actively being used. Roll every 400 feet to confirm the character remains on the scent while tracking. Other Psionics All mustelids start off with Summon Inner Strength, Resist Fatigue, Resist Hunger, Resist Thirst, Nightvision, and two additional Physical psychic powers. Psionic Bonuses Mutant mustelids are effectively master psionics, with a Psionic save of 10 before any bonuses. They receive an additional +2 to saves versus any sort of mind control or possession. Starting ISP is ME+(1d4x10)+10 ISP per level. Physical Bonuses +2 on initiative, +1 to strike, parry, and dodge, +4 to save vs disease, +4 to roll with punch, +2 to save versus Horror Factor. Mustelid endurance exceeds even that of Dog Boys. Characters with a PS of 17 or below can carry 30 times their PS in pounds; characters with a PS greater than 17 can carry 60 times their PS in pounds. In all cases, the characters can lift twice as much as they can carry. They fatigue at three times the normal length of time for a human of the same endurance level. The character inflicts 2d6 (4d6 for badger, wolverine) SDC on a light bite, and 4d6 (6d6) SDC on a full-strength bite. Sense of Hearing Roughly on par with that of a human. Sense of Sight Arc of sight is 270 degrees. Quality is poorer than that of a human; sight-based range penalties occur at 75% of the range, and the character is at -10% to any skill involving noticing visual details. Sense of Smell While their sense of smell is not as developed as that of canines, all mustelids are carnivores and track their prey by scent. Common and Strong Scents: Recognize and accurately identify common scents, including gases, food, animals, and trails. Base Skill: 60%+3% per level of experience Range: 75 feet per level of experience Identify Specific Odors: Includes scent of specific individuals, poisons or drugs mixed into food or drink, and other unique or unusual scents. Unless the character has a sample for comparison purposes or prior experience, he can only identify that something is amiss. Base Skill: 40%+2% per level of experience Range: 20 feet per level of experience Track By Scent: Allows character to attempt to track a target using nothing but his sense of smell. A successful roll reduces penalties for blindness by half. Base Skill:30%+3% per level of experience Sense Ley Lines As with all other mutant animals, mustelids hate ley lines and nexus points, and will in many cases involuntarily burrow in ley line storms. Attributes IQ 3d6, ME 3d6, MA 3d6, PS 3d6, PE 3d6, PP 3d6, PB 3d6, Spd 3d6. Apply +1d6 to any one attribute. Variant - Badger MA 2d6, PS 4d6, PE 4d6, Spd 2d6, 2d6 digging Variant - Otter PP 3d6+6, Spd 3d6, 4d6 swimming (natural swim skill 95%) Variant - Weasel ME 2d6, MA 2d6, PS 3d6+3, PE 3d6+6, PP 4d6, Spd 6d6 Variant - Wolverine MA 2d6, PS 4d6, PE 4d6, Spd 2d6, 2d6 digging Vital Statistics Hit Points Wolverine, Badger - ''PEx2 +2d6 per level ''Otter, Weasel - PE +1d6 per level SDC Wolverine, Badger ''- 25 plus any from class and skills ''Otter, Weasel ''- 15 plus any from class and skills Height and Weight ''Height - 4.5 to 6.5 feet for all breeds Weight - 150 to 250 pounds for all breeds; otters tend to the lighter end of this spectrum while wolverines tend to be heavily built. General Appearance Human looks, none, other than fully upright posture with plantigrade (human) leg structure in all cases. The head and face is a tapering snout, usually ending in a blunt muzzle. All breeds are covered in fur; otter fur is generally slick and fine, while wolverine fur is layered from thick, shaggy outer hair to fine, wispy undercoat. Hands are fully articulated, though wolverines and badgers tend to grow digging claws. Lifespan Generally estimated at 35-40 years; females add 10 years. Magic Potential Consumed in the development of psychic abilities. Remaining permanent PPE base is 3d6. Psionics See "Abilities" section. Category:Statistics